Freenode IRC
WARNING THIS ARTICLE MAY HAVE DETAILS THAT SOME PEOPLE WOULD FIND OFFENSIVE. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE OFFENDED BY CERTAIN DETAILS IN THIS ARTICLE, WE ADVISE THAT YOU DON'T READ THIS ARTICLE. READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK. How the Wiki was started 'History of the NetBook laptops' Freenode IRC was one of the reasons that this Wiki was created. It all began some time in September, 2009... Morpheus3000 was in the 9th Grade in Australia. Since 2009, 9th Graders in public schools have been recieving NetBook laptops from their schools for the experience of a new kind of learning. Teacher's got them, too. However, for students, there was a catch: these NetBooks have pre-installed filtering proxys that prevent the people using them from accessing certain sites. For example, sites that include porn, games, downloads, proxy avoidance, public media, etc are all blocked. However, the pre-installed filtering proxys were updated half-way through 2010 and as a result, it's blocking certain custom-installed programs and certain games, too. Now, the only games that could be played were the ones downloaded into Flash Player files. A month after the pre-installed filtering proxys were updated, it was discovered that the blocked games and some of the blocked programs could be played when hiding/storing them in one of the program folders for Adobe Photoshop. This was fixed up at the beginning of 2011. The games that were already blocked have yet again been unplayable on the Netbook laptops since then. 'The discovery of Freenode IRC' In late 2009, some friends from one of Morpheus3000's classes showed him the only chat site that wasn't blocked by the NetBook's pre-installed proxys: Freenode IRC. The site was found at http://irc.wikia.com and it was a download-free CGI:IRC client. The first Freenode IRC channel Morpheus3000 ever joined was [ #wikia-zelda ]. When Morpheus3000 discovered that [ #wikia-zelda ] had their own Wiki (http://zelda.wikia.com), he asked them how to make one. They told him how and Morpheus3000 made his first Wiki. His first Wiki didn't work out for him, so he made a second Wiki. The second Wiki didn't work out for him either. Then he decided to make the Morphopedia Wiki. In early 2010, the CGI:IRC client stopped working, but luckily, Morpheus3000's IRC friend, JoshuaP, knew another online download-free client: QWebIRC. JoshuaP told Morpheus3000 to go to http://webchat.freenode.net, but the site was blocked by the NetBook's pre-installed filtering proxy. JoshuaP told Morpheus3000 to double-click on an icon in his computer that says "Run" underneath it, type "cmd" and then hit Enter. Once he did that, JoshuaP told him to type "ping http://webchat.freenode.net" and type the given site IP into the URL bar in Internet Explorer. Morpheus3000 did that and it worked! He used Run to bypass a pre-installed filtering proxy. However, it doesn't count as hacking because it's not a hack. In mid-2010, Morpheus3000 decided to register his user account so he could make his own channel. The original idea for a channel name was [ #Dedication-To-Your-Face ], but instead, he made [ #Morph3000 ]. He has recruited some allies, made some friends and made his channel permanently active. It's not that popular yet, but hopefully it will be. By late 2011, Morpheus3000 has managed to create over 30 channels for Morphopedia. But because each registered name can only have 30 Founder Statuses (be Founder in 30 channels), Morpheus3000 decided to make three backup accounts. A Freenode Staffer (an IRC guard who enforces the rules) by the name of Njan was given false accusations that Morpheus3000 was using his secondary accounts to evade bans, so the Staffer froze three of Morpheus3000's accounts and let him keep his main account. Morpheus3000 has been complaining to the entire Staff of Freenode about this since it happened (December, 2011), but nothing has been done about it. Because Morpheus3000's backup accounts were frozen, he decided to pass on his excess channels to his most trusted friend on IRC: JoshuaP. JoshuaP also happens to be respected Officer in the The Morphopedian Military. 'The End of our Reign on Freenode' In 2012, the Freenode Staffer Njan abused his power and stripped the Morphopedian Empire of all rights to our Freenode IRC channels. After a long time of trying to have these channels returned to our community, we've had no results. Morpheus3000 has vowed to never give up, so we all hope for the best. 'A New Rise in Power' While we await our glorious revival in the Freenode IRC community, Morpheus3000 has created [ #Royalty ], a channel fit for the glorious Morphopedians. Freenode IRC Channels that Belonged to Morphopedia The list below is of all the different channels that once belonged to the Morphopedian Empire. #[ #Morph3000 (main channel) ] #[ ##Morph3000 ] #[ ###Morph3000 ] #[ #Morph3000-banned ] #[ #Morph3000-spam ] #[ #Morphopedia ] #[ #Morphopedia-Stargate ] #[ #Morphopedia-Military ] #[ #Morphopedia-Trolls ] #[ #Morphopedia-Wiki ] #[ ##RJ_Morph ] #[ #Qekrzuv_Industries ] #[ #Rebel-Alliance ] #[ #HR-KAT ] #[ #Random_Slammin' ] #[ #Princess3000 ] #[ #demon ] #[ #Hu-BLEHH ] #[ ##Hu-BLEHH ] #[ #Ninja-Society ] #[ #Shilo ] #[ ##ryder ] #[ #MockCourtroom ] #[ #griff ] #[ #griff2 ] #[ #Griffy ] 'The Josh3000 Department (J3D)' The J3D was a Morphopedian department run by the Morphopedian Freenode IRC user JoshuaP. He ran his own set of channels in Morphopedia's name. Morpheus3000 helped from time to time, but mainly just kept an eye on the happening events. There were also a few channels owned by JoshuaP but aren't 'in the J3D. The following set of channels belonged to the J3D. #[ #Josh3000 ] #[ #Morph3000-avenged ] #[ ##geekchan ] #[ #The_Hood ] #[ ##FF ] #[ #ChannelNameGoesHere ] #[ #You-Have-Gotta-Be-Kidding-Me ] #[ #Dedication-To-Your-Face ] #[ #Love-Dancing ] 'Freenode IRC Channels Owned by Morphopedian Officers Here's a list of Freenode IRC channels for which Morphopedian Military Officers had full Founder's rights. #[ ##Anime-Network ] Owned by Dk_user. #[ #tech0 ] Owned by JoshuaP. #[ ##mint ] Owned by JoshuaP. #[ #webcom-online ] Owned by JoshuaP and yofun. #[ ##lolcat ] Owned by EnergY_. #[ ##stuff ] Owned by EnergY_. #[ ##doctors] Owned by EnergY_. #[ #DQTalk ] Owned by DD321123 and Ss14hero. #[ #GamerChat] Owned by Ss14hero and Derpametric. #[ #UnovaRPGtalk ] Owned by DD321123. #[ #KidIcarus ] Owned by DD321123. #[ #SkyrimChat ] Owned by Derpametric. #[ #GamerTalk ] - Owned by Derpametric, DD321123, and Dakudoreamu. #[ #DragonBallChat ] - Owned by Ss14hero. 'MorphServ Channels' Here's a list of channels for which our old bot, MorphServ3000, had full Founder's rights: #[ #MorphServ3000 ] Shared with Morpheus3000. #[ #demons ] 'Remaining channels' After the proto-apocalyptic event of Morphopedia's Freenode empire being in ruins, here's a list of channels which are still under Morphopedian control: #[ #demons ] Owned by Morpheus3000 #[ #GamerChat ] Owned by Ss14hero and Derpametric #[ #tech0 ] Owned by JoshuaP #[ ##lolcat ] Owned by EnergY_ #[ ##stuff ] Owned by EnergY_ #[ ##doctors ] Owned by EnergY_ #[ ##DQTalk ] Owned by DD321123, and Ss14hero #[ #UnovaRPGTalk ] Owned by DD321123 and Morpheus3000 #[ #KidIcarus ] Owned by DD321123 #[ #SkyrimChat ] Owned by DD321123 #[ #DragonBallChat ] Owned by Ssj14hero Freenode IRC channels where the Morphopedians enjoy to be #[ #NinjaRob ] #[ #PokemonChat ] #[ #SkyrimChat ] #[ ##urbandictionary ] #[ #ninja-wars ] #[ #freenode ] #[ #wookieepedia-social ] #[ ##belz ] #[ ##hi_jack_this ] #[ ##lessthanthree ] #[ #wrongplanet-alt ] #[ #halopedia ] #[ #halo-fanon ] #[ #Koush ] #[ #archlinux.dk ] #[ #Uncyclopedia ] Freenode IRC Channels that Morphopedia knows about 'Triple-Hash Channels' This list contains Freenode IRC channels with three hashes in front of their names. #[ ### ] 'Double-Hash Channels' This list contains Freenode IRC channels with two hashes in front of their names. #[ ## ] #[ ##5709-lobby ] #[ ##Alpha_Quadrant ] #[ ##apple ] #[ ##aprs ] #[ ##arabic ] #[ ##aspiefriends ] #[ ##bitcoin-drugs ] #[ ##bootwars ] #[ #botters-lending ] #[ ##botwar ] #[ ##botwars ] #[ ##c ] #[ ##c++ ] #[ ##c++-basic ] #[ ##c++-general ] #[ ##c++-social ] #[ ##chemistry ] #[ ##conlang ] #[ ##conspiracy ] #[ ##defocus ] #[ ##deutsch ] #[ ##DongForce ] #[ ##dragonage ] #[ ##drugs ] #[ ##dumpsterbaby ] #[ ##electronics ] #[ ##English ] #[ ##Furries ] #[ ##iPhone ] #[ ##gentoo-pub ] #[ ##gmail ] #[ ##hamradio ] #[ ##hardware ] #[ ##health ] #[ ##irc ] #[ ##iso-c++ ] #[ ##ispconfig ] #[ ##java ] #[ ##javascript ] #[ ##kindle ] #[ ##linux ] #[ ##mac ] #[ ##math ] #[ ##matrixiumn ] #[ ##mh0 ] #[ ##moruk ] #[ ##namespace ] #[ ##neon ] #[ ##networking ] #[ ##nyuszika7h ] #[ ##philosophy ] #[ ##psychology ] #[ ##physics ] #[ ##reversing ] #[ ##security ] #[ ##ShadowEmpire ] #[ ##Shadowm ] #[ ##silverlight ] #[ ##sopa ] #[ ##tennis ] #[ ##unavailable ] #[ ##unix ] #[ ##urbandictionary-banned ] #[ ##urbanup ] #[ ##userexperience ] #[ ##vi ] #[ ##weather ] #[ ##wikipedia-en ] #[ ##windows ] #[ ##wolfgame ] #[ ##xy ] 'Single-Hash Channels' This list contains Freenode IRC channels with only one hash in front of their names. #[ # ] #[ #2600 ] #[ #AncientBeast ] #[ #android-dev ] #[ #teenchat ] #[ #farmpr0n ] #[ #wrongplanet ] #[ #osdev ] #[ #minecraft ] #[ #neon ] #[ #peerblock ] #[ #truestory ] #[ #conlang ] #[ #Facebook ] #[ #piratenpartei ] #[ #wikimedia ] #[ #kubuntu ] #[ #RubyOnRails ] #[ #conky ] #[ #climagic ] #[ #Healslime-Haven ] #[ #math ] #[ #vmware ] #[ #regex ] #[ #ben10 ] #[ #jesus ] #[ #outhouse ] #[ #domyhomework ] #[ #SilverStripe ] #[ #SilverStribe ] #[ #aspietalk ] #[ #reddit-downtime ] #[ #anonymous ] #[ #MacOSX ] #[ #aspiefriends ] #[ #trekweb ] #[ #admin ] #[ #syria-love ] #[ #Backstage ] #[ #Cyanogenmod ] #[ #DX2 ] #[ #techessentials-tech ] #[ #techessentials-techops ] #[ #freenode-seven ] #[ #facade ] #[ #revolutionary ] #[ #htc-amaze ] #[ #perfm_troll_school ] #[ #hero ] #[ #gentoo-ru ] #[ #reddit-triva ] #[ #ubuntu-offtopic ] #[ #Wookieepedia-agricorps ] #[ #Wookieepedia-inquisitorius ] #[ #WP:AMB ] #[ #WP:Atlas ] #[ #WP:KOTOR ] #[ #WP:LE ] #[ #WP:SWE ] #[ #WP:TOTJ ] #[ #Node.js ] #[ #nodejs ] #[ #occupywallstreet-timeline ] #[ #occupywallstreet ] #[ #shardlinux ] #[ #redmine ] #[ #occupywallst ] #[ #wikia-overflow ] #[ #delink ] #[ #reddit-sex ] #[ #latex ] #[ #reprap ] #[ #health ] #[ #biology ] #[ #inportban ] #[ #Babies ] #[ #pregnancy ] #[ #pregnant ] #[ #bitcoin-dinosaurs ] #[ #debian ] #[ #wordpress ] #[ #handbrake ] #[ #bitcoinconsultancy ] #[ #redhat ] #[ #tor ] #[ #aptosid ] #[ #fabianism ] #[ #linux-cn ] #[ #redhat-cn ] #[ #xastir ] #[ #bitcoin-otc-foyer ] #[ #bitcoin-court ] #[ #mtgoxlive ] #[ #bitcoin-45days ] #[ #bitcoin-drugs ] #[ #bitcoin-otc-eu ] #[ #bitcoin-cad ] #[ #bitcoin-pit ] #[ #bitcoinconsultancy ] #[ #inportban ] #[ #cloudstack ] #[ #gna ] #[ #aprsdroid ] #[ #eir ] #[ #freenode-dev ] #[ #weedit ] #[ #cake ] #[ #gnome ] #[ #bitcoin-market ] #[ #slackhappy ] #[ #walter ] #[ #calculus ] #[ #hypergrid ] #[ #cvs ] #[ #unknown-horizons ] #[ #phoronix ] #[ #bitcoin-dev ] #[ #dream ] #[ #mixxx ] #[ #connectbot ] #[ #ubuntu-offtopic ] #[ #firefox ] #[ #kubuntu ] #[ #winehq ] #[ #qemu ] #[ #cisco ] #[ #MacOSX ] #[ #opensolaris ] #[ #reactos ] #[ #ubuntu+1 ] #[ #wordpress ] #[ #ubuntu ] #[ #arduino ] #[ #kindle ] #[ #2 ] #[ #Terrarum ] #[ #dumpsterbaby ] #[ #wikipedia ] #[ #chatzilla ] #[ #lostpedia ] #[ #IrcII ] #[ #linguistics ] #[ #botters ] #[ #botters-games ] #[ #botters-ai ] #[ #firefox ] #[ #planeshift ] #[ #nonsensopedia ] #[ #nightmarepedia ] #[ #fxxiclopedia ] #[ #wikia-residentevil ] #[ #fedora ] #[ #fedora-kde ] #[ #php ] #[ #html ] #[ #quassel ] #[ #shellium ] #[ #supybot ] #[ #xchat ] #[ #irssi ] #[ #videogame-wikia ] #[ #ol ] #[ #wikia-farmville ] #[ ##linux ] #[ #wikia ] #[ #iblocklist ] #[ #hardware ] #[ #ubuntu ] #[ ##mirc ] #[ #wordpress-docs ] Channels at War with Morphopedia These channels on Freenode have disrespected at least one of our Morphopedian Staff to the point where we urge you to either stay away from these channels, or remind them of their sins. "Real talk, why are all these channels filled with racist garbage?" -Morpheus3000 #[ ##chat ] Guilty of racial discrimination #[ ##chat-ops ] Guilty of racial discrimination #[ #wrongplanet ] Guilty of racial discrimination #[ #wrongplanet-alt ] Guilty of racial discrimination #[ #wrongplanet-ops ] Guilty of racial discrimination #[ ##australia ] Guilty of racial discrimination Category:Morphopedia Category:Humour Category:Demons Category:Religion-based Category:TV Reference Category:Pokemon Category:Ben 10